the39cluesfansfandomcom-20200214-history
The Narrator's Mystery - A Story By Monkey
Yes, it is a good story. I wanted to post it on here. It was written by Monkey, a 39 Clues fan, therefore making it 39 Clues related. So there. Anyway... Here goes... Chapter 1: Prologue First of all, I'm not the narrator. I am the author. At first, you may find that the two are the same, but is terribly wrong, is the opposite of one another. The author is someone who creates or tell the truth, a story that was told. He always talks to readers, and many times he runs away from the main subject of the story. A good example is The Hobbit, of Tolkien. The narrator is always the same person, someone (or something) that is seeing everything at once, who knows all the adventures that happen, a "God." Well, this book will talk about it through an adventure, which I personally do not know if it's true or not. But before the story I have to explain, or remember about the real imaginary beings. There are trolls, who are men of about three meters tall, with a face that they are about to vomit. Most have a short red hair, and some, depends on the species, are peaceful, but not others. The most similar of all races of trolls is that they get nervous easily. Because of this, I recommend never meet them. There are the Globins, that men are hunchbacks, with huge teeth and always very low. Most love to do tricks, to make people stumble from starting fires. Formerly the Globins were great warriors, so never intimidate one. The Vernos are similar to what many call a vampire, but there are some differences. Most are like you or me, but always have brown eyes, black hair and never come close to dirty things. They wear fancy suits and expensive, and most people are important in governements. They have as common food, wine, and of special, fear, hate, revenge, and above all, sadness. All of your kind hate the white. The only way to kill them is by convincing them to jump in a pond at sunrise. Now let´s stop taking about the shadowy creatures and let's talk about the good ones. There are the Elphi, or language that is spoken today, Elves. Many types of Elphis, of the fire until the timber.The fire ones are actually magma, but they can take the form of a creature resembling a bird, and in this way, they pick up garbage dumped in the streets and burn them in volcanoes. Without them, the world would be much dirtier. The Elves of the city are people are incredibly low, they always wear green and red clothes. Most have jobs such as circus and theater, and can make people laugh easily. The Elphi of the jungle can take the form of all animals, and live in forests. They most often are scaring hunters as wild animals. Now, the dark elves. They are small men who usually live in places with lots of shade, and hate anything clear, especially the sun. They, though small, have huge shadows and are mostly to blame for blackouts. The wood Elphi live in isolated areas, in forests or farms usualy. They are probably the weakest criatures of all, because without wood, they die. The species mostly hate the visit of humans, because they are afraid of them. Now let´s forget about the Elves, let's talk about something else, for example, the Aces. They are men with eagles' wings, and most of the time, are trying to stop the Vernos. They usually live in the mountains, and are very tanned. The species does not try to engage with humans, as most shoot them. They often collect wood for the Elphi wood, and killed many famous Vernos, like John Kennedy, and when they are very angry, take the form of an eagle of silver. Of them came to the Greek legend of Daedalus and Icarus. Now to end this prologue, the dwarfs, also known as gnomes. They are small men, but very fast, and most are afraid of fire. Everyone has some sort of beard, mustache, goatee, etc ... They live hidden in cities, and are very afraid of children, especially babies. They, at dawn, invade parks, and begin to do everything they can not (afraid) to do in the day, and, incredibly, they never got busted, unless a time when... Category:Stories by MBers